Teach Me
by horsejumper127
Summary: "Uh, Nessie, I don't think your mom and dad would approve that," he said, still rubbing his neck.   I felt a mischievous grin cross my face. "What they don't know won't hurt them." Jasper/Nessie bonding with a little fight training.


**A/N: I've been wanting to try a Jasper/Renesmee family fic for a while now, so here goes nothing! Set post-Breaking Dawn, Nessie's actual age is two years old, but she looks to be about seven. Also, if you haven't already, check out my blog! I'll put news, outtakes and teasers there. The link is on my profile, along with my new Twitter account. Follow me! Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated! Renesmee POV**

It was a rather boring day at my house. Mommy and Daddy were out hunting, so I was alone in our pretty cottage that Grandma Esme built.

_Maybe I'll go to La Push, _I thought to myself then decided against it. Instead I skipped over to my bookshelf and scanned the collection. I had read everything already, but I pulled out _Sense and Sensibility_, one of my favorites. Crashing onto my bed, I started reading. Like the rest of my family, I could read very fast, completing fourty pages in only five minutes.

_I could go visit Grandma Esme,_ I reasoned with myself, but then thought of the human food she'd no doubt have there. Yuck.

_Maybe Aunt Alice will play dress up with me, _I thought, getting excited. I slipped the book back in its place on the shelf and ran through the woods to the lovely white house.

I didn't bother to knock, instead just pushed the back door open. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were sitting together on the love seat watching TV.

"Renesmee, what a pleasant surprise," Grandpa Carlisle said, angling himself toward me. He and Esme smiled at me and I skipped over to them, grinning.

"Is Aunt Alice here?" I asked, rocking forward on my toes.

"No, sweetie, she, Rosalie and Emmett went shopping for the day. Is there anything we can help you with until she gets back, though?" Esme asked, still smiling warmly.

"Well, I was just looking for something to do because I was bored and I've read all my books," I sighed and sat down on the couch.

_Everybody's gone! What am I supposed to do now? _I thought to myself sadly.

"Hm, well Jasper has a good collection of books if you're looking for something to read. I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company, either." I could tell what she was hinting at and I hopped up.

"Okay, thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder as I took the stairs two at a time. I directed myself to Alice and Jasper's room and knocked twice.

"Come in?" It sounded like a question. I cracked open the door and peeked in.

"Hi Uncle Jasper," I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

"Oh, hello Nessie," he smiled. I shyly pushed the door open more. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Um, well, I was bored. And lonely. And I wanted to play dress up with Auntie Alice, but she's not here, so Grandma Esme told me to come see you. If you don't mind, that is," I babbled.

A shocked look crossed Jasper's face then he smiled a little. "I don't think I'm the best person to be playin' dress up with, darlin'," he said, his drawl peeking through. He knew I liked that.

I giggled. "No, no, _no,_ silly. I don't you want to play dress up with _you_!"

He chuckled. "Oh, okay. Good. Well, then why did Esme send you to me?"

"She said you have lots of books, and I'm out of things to read."

His eyes flashed to the bookshelf on the wall opposite him. "I'm sorry darlin' but I don't think you're going to like any of my books."

I shrugged and skipped over to the tall shelf. After several minutes of skimming, I realized that all he had was non-fiction.

"You weren't kidding. Do you read anything other than war books?" I asked sadly. He shook his head no.

"Not really. I tend to prefer non-fiction."

I sighed, and turned to leave before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "We can do something else," he rdrwsuggested. My face lit up.

"Like what?" I asked eagerly. He shrugged.

"Teach me to fight!"

He stared awkwardly at me before his hand moved to the back of his neck. He rubbed it nervously.

"Uh, Nessie, I don't think your mom and dad would approve that," he said, still rubbing his neck.

I felt a mischievous grin cross my face. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

He looked taken aback for a moment, before he too smiled. "I don't know," he hesitated, but I knew I had this one in the bag.

"Please? Just a little training?" I said, pouting a little.

He sighed but gave in. "I guess just a little couldn't hurt."

I smiled and bounced up and down happily. Jasper followed as I skipped down the stairs.

"C'mon!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. He let me tote him along.

Our fight started as simple play wrestling. He snagged me around the waist and tossed me over his shoulder. I giggled loudly and pummeled him with my fists. "Lemme go!" I shrieked happily. He released me and I dropped nimbly to my feet, rebounding onto his shoulders. I let him carry me around for a few minutes before I dropped behind him. We slowly drifted into true fight training.

"Keep moving," he said as he circled me, lunged occasionally. I lithely dodged him and countered his attack with one of my own. I took off in a dead sprint toward the forest and waited for him to follow before launching myself off a tree.

Unfortunately, Jasper saw my move coming and leapt up to intercept me. I smacked into his chest and we tumbled across the field, laughing joyously. He popped up before I could make it to my feet and held me down. I struggled and instinctually chomped down on Jasper's arm like I would have if I was wrestling with Jake. He jumped back as my teeth made a tiny slice in his rock hard skin. I blushed.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Jasper!" I gasped as I jogged over to him. He gently rubbed his arm and laughed slightly.

"It's fine, Nessie," he chuckled, "see? It's already healing." He held his arm out to confirm his words. I sighed and casted my eyes down again.

"Still. I shouldn't have bitten you. That wasn't nice."

He laughed again. "It was my fault! I shouldn't have pinned you down," he soothed.

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I brushed it away angrily. "I'm so horrible at this. I can't even win a play fight without kicking and biting."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him. "I've been doing this for, oh, a hundred and fifty years more than you? Don't feel bad."

I couldn't stop the small grin that appeared on my lips and I didn't want to stop it when it turned to a fit of giggles. "I'll race you to the house!" I exclaimed, running before he could even answer me.

I heard him laugh behind me, and I smiled widely.

He let me win.


End file.
